Cascading Tears
by RaiLei
Summary: [oneshot] She was quiet, while he was a loud mouth who always made fun of her, that is, until he got a better look at her. [SxO] “To our hide out, of course. Its cooler then yours is!”


Cascading Tears

---

Olette slumped down onto the bench, dropping her school bag onto the ground beside her. School was over for the summer, and summer vacation was just around the corner. She had a feeling – no, she knew – that this summer wouldn't be as good as those previous. Roxas had moved away, his dad had gotten a job on the Destiny Islands, Hayner's parents sent him to a summer camp, said he needed to learn to be more responsible. The idea of Hayner being a camp councilor could bring tears to your eyes . . . from laughter that is. As for Pence, he was attending the summer school of doom – as he called it.

"You're taking up too much room," A male's voice boomed, his shoe nudging hers. "Move over."

Olette looked up only to see three people staring down at her. Olette shrugged, picking up her school bag and slinging it over her shoulder, stood up. Seifer smirked, passing her.

_She's being so willing today._ _Che, she doesn't have her friends to back her up anymore. This could turn into an interesting summer._

"Good, you know what's good for you."

Olette shrugged, brushing past the blonde. This was going to be a long summer . . .

She heard Seifer laugh, ruffling her hair as she past by. Seifer shook his head, sitting heavily down, Fuu and Rai doing the same; laughing about something that had happened at school.

Thank god school was over for the summer.

Olette cast a glance over her shoulder, walking angrily away from the bench, kicking a small rock as she went. This summer was going to suck; she knew that already. Seifer and his gang had already started to pick on her, and she was all alone. Maybe she could get a head start on her summer homework . . . then, she could help out with Pence and Hayner when they got back from their duties, per se. This was going to be a long summer. She threw a look over her shoulder; they didn't even seem to notice she wasn't there anymore.

"Here comes the bus, y'know?"

Seifer turned, seeing the orange trolley coming down the tracks. Looks like, for a change; Rai was right. Pushing himself off the small bench, Seifer seemed to notice that the brunette was missing. He shrugged it off; the girl had been acting strange as of late.

"Let's go, y'know." Rai sounded, stopping on the bus' stairs, breaking Seifer's concentration.

Fuu stood at the top of the buses stairs, her amber eyes staring down at Seifer. Rolling her eyes at the two, she disappeared from view.

Seifer shook his head; Fuu was as impatient as ever. He shot a quick look over his shoulder, she was gone. "Rai – take my bag," not waiting for the burly teen to respond, he thrust his black bag at him. "Meet me at the hangout later, okay?"

Rai nodded with a shrug, tossing the black bag across the trolley to Fuu. Fuu caught the bag, dumping it on the seat beside her with a shrug. The trolley's door shut behind him, the burly teen lumbering down the trolley, dropping beside Fuu.

Grumbling to himself, Seifer turned quickly on his heel, his white trench coat fanning out. Glaring in the direction the brunette had disappeared down, he stalked off in that direction, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Now . . . where would she have gone?" he mused to himself.

Surprisingly, it didn't take him that long to find the girl in question. She was sitting on the ledge beside the Job Posting board in Market Square, staring at her feet as she swung them idly back and forth.

"You missed the bus home."

Olette glared up at the blonde. "Leave me alone, please."

Seifer glared at her in return, crossing his arms across his chest. "I'll leave when I damn well feel like it."

Olette didn't reply as she returned her gaze to her feet. If she ignored him long enough, he'd go away. Seifer wasn't that patient anyways. Seifer sighed, glaring down at the brunette. She was going to ignore him . . . smirking at the circumstances, Seifer dropped down on the ledge beside her. Olette shifted her gaze to him; he was sitting so close . . . and she slightly shifted away from him. Seifer noticed the movement, but he let it slide, staring blankly ahead. After a while, the silence got to Seifer, and rolling his eyes, turned to glare at her.

"What's with you anyways? You're always so damn depressed." Olette shrugged, still staring idly at her shoes. Seifer growled, pushing himself off the ledge and planted himself in front of her. "Listen to me!" Shouting now, he grabbed Olette's shoulders, shaking her roughly.

Olette brought her gaze to his, her eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Tell me – what the hell's wrong with you?"

"Noth – I'm lonely."

Olette caved from his look.

"Why?"

Olette blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Everyone's gone away. They've moved . . . went to camp . . . summer school . . . and I'm stuck here."

Seifer shrugged, dropping his hands from her shoulders to his side. "Make some new ones then."

Olette shifted on the ledge, leaning against the wall. She watched as Seifer walked away from her, tossing a wave over his shoulder.

"'_Make some new ones then.'_" Olette mocked, curling her nose up in disgust. "Stupid Seifer!" she muttered, turning her gaze up at the cloud-free sky.

Olette sighed, brushing a hand quickly across her eyes, sniffling back tears. Bringing her knees up closer to her, Olette laid her head on her knees, her eyes closing.

"Make new friends . . . Seifer doesn't understand. Rai, Fuu, Vivi, he's always had them. I _don't_ **_want_** new friends; I _want_ my **_old_** ones back. I can get started on my homework though . . ."

"Now, why would you do that?"

Olette's eyes opened, her head shooting up as the voice broke her concentration, a hand falling on her shoulders.

"Come on, have one."

Seifer held out a sea-salt ice cream, another one – half gone, Olette noticed – held in his other hand. Olette smiled at him, taking the ice cream slowly. Seifer nodded, sitting down on the ledge beside her, both eating the ice cream in silence.

"I would understand," Seifer said at length. Olette blinked in confusion, looking over at him. "About making new friends; without Rai and Fuu and Vivi, I'm not sure what I'd do."

Olette laughed, shaking her head. "You'd be alone, that's for sure! Everyone's scared of you!"

Seifer scowled, pushing Olette slightly. Olette stumbled slightly, catching her balance on the cobbled street. "I suppose, there's always you."

Olette turned back to Seifer, a hand on her hip, an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"There's always you to hang out with . . . you're alone anyways," Olette nodded slightly. "So, what do you say, _short stuff_?"

Olette scowled, punching him lightly with her free hand. "I'm not short!"

"Feisty," Seifer smirked, grabbing her hand. "Just the way I like them."

Olette laughed, allowing Seifer to drag her in the direction of the Sandlot. "Where are we going? Struggle doesn't start till later . . ."

"To our hide out," Seifer replied with a wink. "Its cooler then yours is!"

---

A/N: There's just not enough of SeiferxOlette stories on here, so I wanted to give it a shot!  
I think it turned out pretty well, short, but those are always good too.  
Spread the SxO joy!


End file.
